


Cinnamon

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [25]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clubbing, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Some people just smell better than others. They can tend to Changkyun's needs better too.





	Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 - Olfactophilia (being attracted to smells)

Changkyun knows he looks good, he _smells_ good. He lets himself get lost in the crowd, following the rhythm of the loud music, bass shaking the floors and a sea of bodies engulfing him. He feels good like this, surrounded by so many people like him, the smell of sweat heavy on his nostrils.

Some smells are repulsive, some appealing and some mildly familiar. Changkyun has been a regular at this club for such a long time after all that he could locate the bar by the bartender’s heavy earthy aroma with his eyes shut by now.

He grabs a second drink and walks the perimeter of the room, hoping to find someone interesting enough. Males, females, alpha, beta or fellow omegas, everything goes with him, everyone has their charms.

He gets bored easily, couples making out leaning on the walls and greasy older guys eyeing him like a piece of candy. With his soft pink curls and oversized sweater above his tights, he probably also looks like one.

He momentarily locks eyes with the DJ, standing tall on his deck. They’ve fucked once. Maybe he can find another nice alpha like him for that night too.

Changkyun places his empty glass on the nearest empty table. If he moves his ass well he can have some more drinks for free. He knows how to play, and he enjoys it.

It doesn’t take long. Changkyun feels two hands on his shoulders, sliding down his torso and coming to rest on his stomach. He moves his weight, his back flat on the front of the other person’s body and he throws his head back to take a look.

“Hi” the man smiles, his eyes framed with mascara and glitter, his hair a snowy white, “I’m Minhyuk” he adds, half-shouting and Changkyun shouts back his own name, placing his palms on top of Minhyuk’s. He rolls his body and grinds bluntly on Minhyuk’s groin. No point in sugar coating what he wants with prudish dancing. 

And that smell, Minhyuk’s, it’s overwhelming in such a good way. Changkyun throws his hands back to grab a fistful of Minhyuk’s hair and buries his face in the alpha’s neck. Lemon and grass and maybe a bit of vodka. So light and so good and taking over all of Changkyun’s senses at the same time.

He turns around to face Minhyuk, pleasantly surprised that the pretty face has an ever prettier body to accompany it. Minhyuk’s on the lean side, standing a little taller than Changkyun. He’s wearing a white button up that leaves most of his torso exposed and booty short jeans with black fishnets underneath.

He smiles at Changkyun and moves closer, noses on Changkyun’s neck, just above his gland.

“Sweet” Minhyuk says and lets his tongue trace the spot, holds Changkyun who’s shivering from pleasure, “you smell so good baby”, Minhyuk leaves a trail of kisses before he softly bites down Changkyun’s shoulder.

“And what are you gonna do about it?” Changkyun purrs into his ear, cups Minhyuk’s ass with both his hands to bring him closer.

“I have a few ideas” Minhyuk smirks and an upbeat song starts playing.

Changkyun is too occupied, running his hands up and down Minhyuk’s body, biting his lips and mouthing on his neck, breathing in his scent when he feels someone behind him, a brush at first but the pressure on his back is persistent and Minhyuk is smiling to that someone.

And the smell is so familiar. Smoke and cinnamon and strong cologne.

Changkyun turns around and tries to remember the name. He does, the image of the tall and lanky alpha pinning him down the sheets and making him call his name, Hyungwon. He mouths it and Hyungwon smiles, says something Changkyun can’t hear and leans in for a kiss. A deep kiss making Changkyun ache for more. And Hyungwon breaks it and pulls Minhyuk by the nape instead, kisses him above Changkyun’s shoulder.

“Are you working till late?” Changkyun asks, grabbing Hyungwon by his leather jacket.

“I’m working until I find something better to do” Hyungwon lifts Changkyun’s sweater to brush the soft skin underneath, “and I think I did”.

Minhyuk gets lost in the crowd for a while and comes back with more drinks, Hyungwon and Changkyun moving against each other already.

With a drink in his hand, two men grinding on him and the prospect of the night getting even better, Changkyun wouldn’t ask for anything more. Maybe only for Minhyuk’s and Hyungwon’s obvious hard-ons to be inside him already.

“Take us to your place” he whispers into Hyungwon’s ear, “I’m so wet for you both”.

Hyungwon almost drags them out of the club by force.

Minhyuk takes the backseat and Changkyun the passenger’s seat. And maybe they would have arrived at Hyungwon’s place if Changkyun wasn’t so impatient and hadn’t started palming himself above his tights. He knew the other two could smell it, the rain and chocolate and cinnamon, his own smell. They knew he was leaking on the car seat and maybe he was in the mood to rile them up.

Hyungwon just parked clumsily at the side of the road swearing under his breath.

“Come here” he growled and Changkyun climbed on his lap, the steering wheel digging at his back. Changkyun sits on his erection, rubs himself until Hyungwon’s pants get ruined.

“I want him too” Minhyuk whines from the back, his cock already in his hand.

Hyungwon lets out a moan and then grips Changkyun’s hips, holds them still.

“Are you too wet baby?” Hyungwon calmly says, giving Minhyuk a look.

“Mhm” Changkyun moans, “wet enough to take you both”.

“Go back, ride Minhyuk” Hyungwon commands and opens the door, Changkyun unsteady on his feet.

“Will you just watch?” He asks Hyungwon, Minhyuk’s hands embracing him. “How are we gonna…?”

“Shh, baby” Minhyuk places a finger on Changkyun’s lips, “don’t worry, me and Hyungwonnie do that often.”

Minhyuk leaves the back door open, sitting at the edge of the seats with his legs hanging out of the car. He guides Changkyun on his lap, unzipping his jeans and taking his cock out without pulling down the fishnets. Changkyun is out of his own pants and on Minhyuk’s dick in no time.

For a while, Hyungwon just watches. He sits behind them outside of the car, touching himself and smoking and enjoying Changkyun bouncing on Minhyuk’s lap.

Then he moves closer, crouches down and Changkyun can only get glimpses of what he’s doing. Opening Minhyuk’s hole with Changkyun’s slick. Minhyuk thrusts up with more force, his upper body falling on the seats and Changkyun turns his head just in time to see Hyungwon ripping the fishnets with his hands and slipping into Minhyuk.

Everything happens fast after that. And it smells so delicious and Minhyuk’s just so vocal underneath him that Changkyun knows he can’t last anymore. He comes hard on Minhyuk’s chest, staining the material of his thin shirt and the others soon follow with deep grunts and groans.

And for a while there’s silence again, before they have to pull out, tuck themselves back into their pants and get decent enough.

When Hyungwon gets on the driver’s seat again, he looks way calmer than the first time.

“So, dropping you two at your homes or?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
